Fishing is Fun
by SRY
Summary: Addek. Oneshot. For the Addek porn battle. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but this is what they would do if I did! Please leave a review, I love them!


"Hey chatterbugs," Derek said, sticking his head in his kids' tent. "Time to go to sleep. Don't you wanna fish tomorrow?"

"Yeah," the three said in unison, smiling and snuggling deeper down into their sleeping bags.

"Okay, well fish get up early, so we have to get up early." He turned off their lantern and zipped up his youngest daughter Macy's sleeping bag all the way up.

"And if you fall asleep at the pole, you're not going to catch anything," Lincoln added.

Derek laughed. "That's right, so all of you go to sleep."

"Goodnight daddy," Abby whispered, the oldest of the three.

"Goodnight cutie pie," he whispered back, kissing her forehead. The other two were already drifting off. "I'll see you in the morning."

"K."

Derek quietly climbed out of the tent and snuck back over to his. He slowly zipped it up, trying to be quiet because he was sure Addie was already asleep too. He was still amazed she had agreed to come. Of course, the bribe of a new pair of Christian Louboutin's had greatly helped.

"Hey," he heard her whisper.

"Hi baby. I thought you'd be asleep." He reached to his sleeping bag and pulled it closer to hers before unzipping it to get in.

"Mm, I want you to sleep with me," she said, running her hand up his arm.

"Really?" He leaned over her, kissing her cheek and then her lips. "In this little sleeping bag?" he asked, smiling.

Addie nodded, giggling. "I don't think you'll mind the crowdedness."

"Okay," he said, unzipping her bag to get in. When he did, he could feel bare skin, her stomach, her leg, and then his head popped up. "Babe, you're naked in here!"

She smiled and grabbed one of his hands, letting him cup her right breast. "You said it was one of your fantasies. And we haven't crossed any off the list in a while, so…"

Derek was grinning like a kid on Christmas, trying to squint to see his wife's nude body, and having a hell of a time pleasuring her little pink nipple.

"Baby, are you just gonna stare or are you gonna get in with me, cause it's kind of cold."

Derek snapped out of it, and quickly unbuttoned his jeans and stood to pull them off. "Sorry, sorry; I'm definitely coming in." Once he was naked too, he descended his body on top of Addison, and zipped the side of the sleeping bag up. And then he giggled, yes, actually giggled, because he really couldn't hide his excitement about his naked wife and this sleeping bag and this tent, and _yay_.

She slid her hands up his bare back and he immediately turned his attention to her mouth, pushing his tongue in to massage hers while he let his hands meander back to her boobs, cupping them and squeezing them and rubbing her hardened nipples.

"Got your fishing pole mister?" She whispered seductively, wrapping her warm hand around his length, rubbing it up and down to make sure he was nice and hard for her.

Mm, and she wants to play. Derek laughed. "Oh I've got it. You have any fish for me to catch?"

Addison chuckled. Their little role plays were always so weird, and rarely made any sense. "Nope, I think you need to replenish the pond."

Derek sucked on her neck while he made circles around her clit with the head of his dick. "I can do that. I can definitely do that."

He pushed into her and moaned at how warm she was, especially in contrast to the cold outdoors and he buried his face against her breasts. He relished in the feeling for a few moments before his wife started moving her hips, urging him on. And he teased her for a bit, pulling in and out to stimulate the first few inches of her walls where she was always super sensitive and she let out those breathy little moans that he loves so much. But then those turned in to whimpers and he knew she really just wanted to be fucked the way she liked, more like deep sea fishing, and he explained that he was just trying to get a good cast. So she grabbed his ass and pulled him into her and said, "there," and he laughed and kissed her hard because he kind of loves it when she's frustrated and demanding.

After about five minutes they started getting closer and sweatier, because, after all, they were zipped up in a thermal sleeping bag. So Derek reached down and pulled Addison's legs to wrap tightly around his hips and he pushed his pelvic bone against her clit to make sure it was getting the attention it needed. And he kissed her to stifle her moans that weren't so little anymore, and pinched her nipple and pushed hard into her and she came, convulsing and shaking and sending him over the edge, her pond milking his little pole for all he could give her. And then they both just lay there, sated from the intense reeling in, Derek kissing Addison's damp chest every few moments.

"Wow," Derek breathed out, literally left speechless. "Baby," he moaned, nuzzling her neck. "This is the most fun I've ever had in a tent…and on any camping trip at all."

"Yeah?" Addison asked, kissing his lips. "Better than real fishing?"

"Hell yeah." He kissed back, then pulled out of her and propped up over her on his elbows, nudging her legs open wider with his knee so he could rest his body against hers. "You are so incredible," he whispered, kissing her chest. "Thank you."

"Hmm," Addison acknowledged, too wrapped up in the feeling of her husband's mouth on her breasts to formulate actual words.

Derek reached over to the snack bag in their tent, turned on the flashlight, and found the candy bag Addie had packed. The kids had requested Swedish fish to go along with the theme, and he had a little idea. He kept one arm wrapped around Addie's waist, and she watched him rummage through the stuff, rubbing his arms and shoulders.

"What are you looking for honey?"

"These," he said, as he finally found the pack of red candy.

"Ooh, yum. Can I have some?"

"I suppose." Derek moved up towards her mouth and held a fish near her lips. "They cost one kiss each." Addison smiled and reached up to kiss Derek, taking his lips between hers, once, twice, three times. "Hmm, okay, three fish for you mam."

"Thank you," she said as she took them from his hand. "Want one?" she asked, putting one to his lips.

"Nope," he moved his head down to her chest again, and pulled two more fish out of the bag. "I have to work for mine."

"What do you mean?"

Derek unzipped the sleeping bag a little more so he could scoot down to her waist, then put his face between her legs and pushed the two candy fish inside of her.

"Derek!" she squealed, laughing at the same time, moving her legs around.

"Lady, please, don't panic. I'm a very skilled fisherman; I'll get these out of you." Derek inched his face closer to her, licking her outer lips, and flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. Addison moaned, pushing her hips forward to him. And then Derek began fishing. He dipped his tongue into her a few times, teasing her until he knew she would explode if she didn't get more, so his tongue pushed further and his fingers joined in, seeking out those sweet little fishies. He found one and lapped it up, pulling out of her to chew it and her clit at the same time. Addison was letting out those low sighs she does when she gets close, so Derek was determined to find the other fish fast. And he did find it, and ate it up and ate her up and she came, moaning and panting and yelling his name and he was sure they'd get a complaint from the neighboring campsite in the morning.

"I gotta say," Derek said as he kissed his way back up her stomach and chest. "Never in all my years of fishing has the pond taste just as good as the fish."

She smiled, still out of breath, and he kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her again, and then laying down on his side with his arms wrapped under her, his forehead pressed against the side of her head. "So you kinda like this whole camping thing, don't you babe?"

"Hmm, I guess it could grow on me."

"But you like fishing?"

"How about I like fishing in tents?"

Derek laughed, and kissed her hair. "That's fine with me." And Addie agreed and snuggled closer to his chest, and after a few minutes grumbled that she was laying on rocks.

"Finally, a complaint. I was starting to wonder what you'd done with my wilderness-hating wife." And she playfully slapped his shoulder, and he brought her up to lay on top of him, letting her use him as a human pillow like she so often does. They finally drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up four hours later by three elated kids ready to fish. So they did the actual fishing thing all day, making innuendos and laughing and kissing and being with their kids.

And the next day, when Addie came home after a long day at work, she set her briefcase on the counter and scrunched up her nose, knowing that Derek had obviously cooked the trout they caught because the house reeked. She also found that he had bathed the kids (thankfully) and tucked them all in bed. But the real surprise, and the best one, was when she walked into their master bedroom and found a tent set up in the sitting area. She laughed, walked over to it, and unzipped it to find her gorgeous husband laying there, butt naked, on top of the sleeping bag smiling at her and eating Swedish fish. "Hi," he said, winking at her.

"Hi," she said giggling as she climbed in. She lay down on top of him, and he popped a fish in her mouth. "This is fun."

He kissed her, and rolled her over on to her back. "It's about to get a lot more fun, baby."

Addison giggled. And he was right; it got a LOT more fun.

And that's the story of how Addison came to like camping and fishing and especially tents.


End file.
